


I'm Only Me When I'm With You

by Wreckmyplanss



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckmyplanss/pseuds/Wreckmyplanss
Summary: In beautiful Seattle, a lonely and shy Max Caulfield decided to befriend the school bully. To her surprise, Victoria Chase was much more than she'd expected. Their newfound relationship was thrilling and wonderful, but introducing her as her girlfriend to her childhood best friend and a girl who knew Victoria's mean history was going to make for an interesting night.A one-shot exploring an alternative timeline where, instead of transferring to Blackwell, Victoria Chase transferred to Max's Seattle school. Falling in love with Max was easier than expected -- but opening her world up to the brunette photographer was the hard part.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you’re all having a wonderful weekend! It’s pretty cool that we got new LIS is news, hopefully the third game they announce on Monday involves our favourite kids in some way.
> 
> With this oneshot, I wanted to explore the idea of Max/Victoria without using the Vortex club plotline that was in the alt timeline. In the timeline of this fic, Max moved away to Seattle after William died like in canon but kept in touch with Chloe over the years. Instead of going to Blackwell, she continued to stay in school in Seattle, until Victoria transferred there and they met for the first time.
> 
> I have genuinely no idea where this fic idea came from. I was laying in bed last night surfing through fanfic like I usually do and I randomly thought of this. I didn’t see much fic for this rare pair so I thought I’d give it a shot myself -- Victoria Chase deserves more happiness than the game allowed her to have. Hopefully you all like it! Enjoy and as always kudos and comments are highly appreciated.

Chloe had been teasing her about it all week, much to Max’s chagrin. 

This weekend was a big one. With their senior years being so busy, Chloe hadn’t been up to visit Max in Seattle in a couple of months, which was an oddity for them -- their weekend trips were always something to look forward to. Finally, they had found a weekend that worked for all of them, and Chloe was bringing a guest this time: the incomparable Rachel Amber, who had shown herself in Chloe’s Facetimes more than once and in photos that made Max jealous that someone could look that good.

That wasn’t what scared her, though. What scared her is the double date planned for the night that they arrived -- and who she was bringing. Try as she might to joke around about it, she knew that her childhood best friend was nervous and moody about the whole situation.

Max’s girlfriend had quite the reputation, both from her time at Blackwell and at her new school. However, as soon as she arrived over the summer and tried to make her mark on the town, she found that Seattle was difficult to control. Victoria Chase was used to everyone being in her pocket, in the palm of her hand -- to be suddenly smack dab in the middle of a city where no one cared who you were was scary different.

At first, she had been the typical mean girl, trying to make a name for herself in the school, exuding confidence. Max’s only two friends hated her at first, not wanting anything to do with her. The photographer, however, noticed Victoria’s little expressions whenever she was ignored in the hallways, noticed her frustrations whenever someone didn’t respond to her criticism. It was a minor chance, but a chance.

Max had talked to her first, and was vehemently insulted in the process. However, after Max had offered her her hand and welcomed her to the school, Victoria had faltered, if only slightly, and shook her hand back.

The next day, Victoria showed up to art class with two coffees instead of one. Max didn’t even care that she didn’t like her coffee this way -- it was progress to her.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Victoria began talking to her in class, eventually refraining from insulting her so much, pleasantly surprised when Max dished it right back to her. She’d never admit it, but she found it endearing how Max could turn any insult and make it into something positive. Eventually, Victoria changed up her insults a bit -- she went from calling Max’s hair “disgusting and unruly” to adjusting it in the mornings, making it “better”. She went from saying her polaroid camera was ugly to offering her recommendations for better cameras. She went from calling her boring to inviting her to parties.

It was at the first party she went to that they truly connected. Victoria had ignored her all night, and Max’s friends had refused to show. She had been texting Chloe all night about her various stages of gay panic -- from when Victoria touched her arm when they first walked in, to the sight of Victoria laughing with her friends, to the wink that Victoria gave her when they met eyes. The bathroom was the one place where she could hide, and she had screamed at Chloe over text until her phone was almost dead.

After having forgotten to close the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Victoria walked in. Locking the door, the other girl had approached Max, asking her if she was okay. Max had just shrugged and told her she was kind of bored hanging around people she didn’t know, so Victoria had asked why she’d come if she wasn’t going to mingle.

So Max told her. That she had wanted the chance to maybe hang out with her.

She had expected Victoria to push her away, call her a loser, but she had just looked surprisingly touched. After that, she had taken Max’s hand and forced her to meet all of Victoria’s popular and cheerleader friends. She ended up clicking with them.

Their first kiss was shared two parties later, when they were both drunk and nervous and everyone else had gone home, leaving the two of them sitting in a bedroom, talking about their lives. That was when Max learned she was originally from Arcadia Bay, and made a mental note to ask Chloe about her by name later.

She hadn’t really asked Victoria out. Victoria had just begun to cling to her after some time, taking her arm while walking in the halls, referring to her as “her” Maxine, and inviting her to her house after to drink wine and kiss by the fireplace. It had simply happened somehow, and Max was happy.

Telling Chloe, though, with her history with Victoria…

She had been livid at first. Even Rachel, who Max barely knew, was unhappy with her. Eventually, Chloe came around, grumbling some bullshit about how as long as Max was happy, she was happy. But she knew her best friend well enough, and knew that her true feelings wouldn’t be able to be concealed when they were there in person.

They sat at the restaurant at around six o’clock Friday evening, waiting for their guests to arrive. The place was, naturally, expensive-looking -- Victoria never settled for less. Her friends had arrived in Seattle earlier after they had skipped school for the day, and they were set to show up at the restaurant any second now.

“Maxine,” Victoria cooed, glancing at her. Max tore her eyes away from the door to pay attention to the girl sitting next to her. She, as always, looked like a million dollars, wearing the earrings that Max liked, and the blue blouse and suit jacket that always made Max’s mind wander. She was so beautiful that it often left Max wondering why she even tried to be mean, the world would fall at their knees just at the sight of her. “Would you like to split some shrimp tartlets with me?”

Max blinked, frowning slightly. She glanced at her menu, but it offered no help. “I don’t know what that is.”

Victoria laughed -- a soft, genuine sound, a laugh that only Max got to hear. The photographer smiled in response, blushing when she felt Victoria’s arm touch the back of her chair. The taller girl leaned in, brushing her lips against Max’s ear and for a solid second, Max felt her body completely freeze.

“You’ll like it, trust me,” she whispered, nipping at Max’s earlobe before leaning back in the seat. Max’s blush only grew in intensity and she had to tear her eyes away from Victoria’s adoring expression before she sank right into the floor. Victoria was always the more physically affectionate one of the two -- and it made shy little Max always turn red in the face. She wouldn’t have it any other way, though.

Outside of the restaurant, Chloe watched the scene from inside of her truck, seething. 

She had hair that was dyed bright blue, under a beanie, which she had refused to remove for the occasion, despite the dress code. She was showing her rebellious side, simply not being able to believe that Max would betray her like this. Victoria leaned in to whisper in Max’s ear and she watched Max blush and for a second, Chloe saw red.

Rachel, meanwhile, had heard all the speeches, all the rants, the whole drive up. It was annoying after some time, but Rachel couldn’t exactly blame her. Neither of them had been happy at the news, and now the time had come to finally face Queen Bitch and spend hours watching her mack on the sweet and innocent Max. It was enough to make both of them livid, but Rachel had to hide it, knowing she’d have to help Chloe somewhat behave so as not to upset Max.

“They’re waiting for us,” the other girl said, stepping out of the truck. She had also refused to dress fancy, although she always looked fancy no matter what she was wearing. Chloe stepped out, finally, and she took her hand.

“Are you nervous?” Max asked, glancing at Victoria. While the other girl tried to put on a brave face, Max had learned to see right past all of that -- deep into her eyes, where the emotions were held behind a barrier.

“No, why would I be?” She replied, turning her head to meet Max’s eyes, only confirming her suspicions when Victoria’s eyes flickered to the door nervously. Max offered a gentle smile in her direction, reassuring her the best that she could.

Before she could do or say anything else, the two in question walked in the doors. Rachel walked with a power and style that didn’t surprise Max at all, commanding the room the second she walked into it. Chloe moped behind and Max tried to not show how much that scared her.

“Victoria,” Rachel greeted, offering her a tight-lipped smile. “And Max, it’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

Max moved to stand up, approaching her friends. She hugged Rachel first, feeling as the blonde stiffened under her before eventually giving in and hugging her gently. “Hi, Rachel,” she greeted with a small smile before she turned to face a still-moping Chloe.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something snarky but she fell short. Already, her walls came crumbling down around her best friend. When Max pulled her into a hug, she felt her anger lock itself in a drawer, and she hugged her back as hard as she could. 

“How was the drive?” Victoria asked, attempting small talk and pretending that the weirdly intimate hug that Max and Chloe were sharing didn’t make her jealous.

“Fine,” Rachel responded, moving to sit down across from her. “Long and boring. Chloe complained the whole time. We’re starving.”

“Did not,” Chloe argued, finally letting go of her friend and smiling at her. The smile stayed on her lips as she took her seat as well, pointedly ignoring Victoria.

“Did so,” Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at Chloe, who chuckled.

The waiter came by and took their drink orders, leaving the group in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Max dropped her hand as she watched her friends, feeling Victoria's perfectly manicured hand wrap up in her own, calming her somewhat.

“So,” Chloe began, worrying everyone at the table as she leaned forward. “How did this happen?” She ended her question with a vague gesture at the two of them.

They exchanged a look, Max biting her lip and wondering how to answer. 

“I invited Maxine to a party,” Victoria began, ignoring the parts of the story when they had first met and she had needed a friend. She did this a lot; any time she had to explain a time when she felt vulnerable, she skated right over it or ignored it entirely. It was as though no one was allowed to know she was a human being with emotions. It broke Max’s heart, but she could see slow and careful progress in Victoria as time went on. Her walls weren’t as strong, slowly crumbling. She hadn’t seen said walls this strong in a while, and it made her nervous. “She was always so quiet and moody at school so I thought I’d invite her. Well, she wasn’t talking to anyone at the party, and as she was about to leave I asked her what’s up. She said she just wanted to hang out with me instead, so we did. Now here we are.”

Rachel scoffed, thinking about how terribly that story was told. Before she could voice it, Chloe spoke up, staring Max right in the eyes.

“Maxine? Really?” She questioned, her expression almost challenging. Max tried not to let her nerves show but her smile faltered a bit.

“Yes, Maxine,” Victoria responded, glaring in Chloe’s direction. Chloe, however, had eyes only for Max, begging for her to break.

“I thought it was Max, never Maxine,” she answered, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t mind,” Max said, her tone surprisingly quiet.

Before anyone could say anything else, the waiter returned with drinks. Max downed hers right away, grateful for the distraction. They ordered their appetizers and settled back into their seats, the previous conversation forgotten. Victoria absentmindedly reached out and moved some hair out of Max’s face and Chloe remembered her anger again. She was suddenly desperate to provoke Victoria, make Max see how much of a bitch she truly was.

“So, Vicky,” Chloe began, taking a sip of her drink. Rachel almost groaned but resisted. “I never would’ve pegged you as a Max kind of girl. Run out of jocks and cheerleaders to run through?”

Victoria’s jaw set in irritation but she resisted the urge to snap at her, knowing Max was most likely looking at her with that puppy dog expression. “For your information, Price, I don’t go through people like they’re water,” she replied, glaring at the other girl. It was true -- Victoria wasn’t completely a player, she had simply allowed that reputation to follow her, protecting herself from heartbreak. “Not that it’s any of your business anyway, Maxine is more than a fling.”

Max felt her ears grow hot but she took a sip of her drink again, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“I’m supposed to believe that shit? With your reputation?”

“Yes,” Victoria snapped, eyes narrowing. She could feel that dangerous anger coming back to the surface. “What was yours again? Drug addict, inevitable high school dropout? Acting out for attention?”

“She’s not a drop out,” Rachel replied, frowning. Chloe had come on the verge of it sometime last year, but had found her way back. Her grades weren’t the best, but she had fought like hell to keep herself afloat among all the chaos that was her life. “Not that you would know. Do you care about anyone but yourself?”

“Coming from you, that’s rich.” Victoria rolled her eyes at her own words. 

“Can you guys stop, please?” Max asked, speaking up. Victoria glanced at her apologetically but Chloe wasn’t standing for it.

“Come on, Max, what do you see in this chick?! I mean, look at her!” Chloe argued, leaning back in her chair and speaking louder than she should in a restaurant like this. “She’s wearing designer clothes just to show us up. She’s fucking loser, dude. All she does is bully. She can’t even be nice to us for five fucking minutes!”

Chloe’s language was making some people at other tables look over at her. Max could understand her anger; she simply wanted to protect her, but it still broke her heart. Victoria sneered back before she could stop her. “I seem to remember you starting it.”

“Oh get off your high fucking horse, Vicky,” Chloe argued, still seething.

This was all too much for Max. Their food arrived and she felt a growing sense of dread, not even being able to eat it or pick up her fork. She glanced at Rachel pleadingly, but Rachel seemed to agree with Chloe, eyes focused on glaring at Victoria.

The girls began to argue again but it was starting to be drowned out by Max’s own brain. She felt an anxiety attack oncoming, but she tried to hide it as she sipped her drink. Victoria spat out something about Chloe being no good again and Chloe tried to respond back, but it was overwhelming Max to the point where she could barely hear it.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” she eventually mumbled out, standing up from the table. Only Rachel noticed, giving her a look as she walked towards the entrance.

Max found herself outside, sitting on the curb, her head in her hands. She could see the girls at the table from the window but she refused to look, just focused on the ground in front of her. Her anxiety attack had ceased before it began, but now she just felt heartbreak. She hadn’t expected them to all get along right away, but still…

She didn’t look up as someone approached her. Not until she saw them kick at the ground nervously and she realized she wasn’t about to be left alone. Looking up, she saw Chloe standing there, looking apologetic. She looked away, not wanting to see her right now. 

“Max?” Chloe began, pushing on when Max didn’t answer her. She sat next to her on the curb, adjusting her beanie and scratching the back of her neck nervously. “Hey, look, I’m sorry. I just really can’t fucking stand her. I didn’t mean to upset you, though.”

Chloe had always had a way with words and it would’ve made Max laugh in amusement if it wasn’t so upsetting. She continued to look at the ground again, head still in her hand. “‘S okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Chloe insisted, grunting in frustration as she was unable to find the proper words. “I should be at least giving her a chance. She just makes me so mad, Max, she was such a bitch to us in high school.”

“I know.”

“You know? So why?”

“It’s complicated,” Max began, finally looking at Chloe. She was irritated at all of them still, but most of that irritation had faded and was replaced by exhaustion. “We all have our flaws. She feels really bad and wanted this dinner to be a chance to make up for that. She’s not what you remember her to be like, Chloe.”

“Oh.” Chloe winced, sighing. “Seemed like it to me.”

“It’s her defense mechanism. She doesn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, I get it, I guess.” She hated to admit it, but they were sort of similar.

Max bit her lip as she thought, finally letting go of her head to drop her hand and reach for Chloe’s, squeezing it tightly. “Chloe, you’re my best friend in the whole universe. You mean the world to me. It would really mean a lot if you try to be friendly with her, just for now.” She looked up, finally meeting Chloe’s eyes. “If it really makes you uncomfortable, I’ll end things. I just would really want you to try. For my sake, no one else’s. I love her and want her to get along with you.”

That was when Chloe’s heart broke for her friend. She had never been good at hiding her emotions -- she saw it all in Max’s eyes. Heartbreak mixed with desperation and disappointment. 

“Max, I’m not going to ask you to dump her,” she argued, shaking her head. “That would be so shitty of me. And you seem to really like her, so that wouldn’t be fair to you.” She paused, sighing. “I’ll try, okay? I promise. I’ll try my best to be friends with her.”

The brunette looked relieved and nodded. “Thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe fell silent, biting her lip. When she looked back at Max, she was smirking again, that typical Chloe Price smirk. “So, love, huh?”

Just as Max flushed beet red and opened her mouth to defend herself, someone else approached them. Rachel looked tired and wary.

“Are we…?” She asked cautiously, looking between the two of them. Her shoulders relaxed when Chloe smiled.

“Hell yeah we’re good,” she replied, moving to stand up and gently poke Rachel in the arm. “Let’s go before Victoria pays the bill early, I’m hungry as shit.”

They entered the restaurant once more and Victoria looked like she was thinking hard, sitting at her seat still. Max saw the stress in Victoria’s eyes and she tried to smile at her but it didn’t seem to reach Victoria at all. Before they could sit back down, she spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she started, earning a surprised look from everyone but Max. “I was being a bitch. I’m sorry for everything I said.”

Max was proud of her, she knew how hard that was to admit. She walked over to the other side of the table, taking Victoria’s hand openly as she sat back down. 

Chloe seemed to be fighting hard with her own brain but she finally swallowed and nodded, accepting the apology. Rachel took a bit longer to get there but eventually sat down, accepting it, too. 

Dinner was uneventful from that point on. They ate in satisfied silence, Victoria and Chloe only snapping at each other every once in a while. As they waited for the cheque, Victoria made a joke that made Chloe laugh so hard she almost choked on her water. It was surprising but heartwarming.

By the time they left the restaurant a few hours later, everything seemed calmer. Chloe and Rachel walked ahead of them hand in hand, the four of them heading past the parking lot towards the docks to see the water, which was always Max’s favourite part about this particular area.

Max walked behind, letting Victoria hold onto her arm. The taller girl seemed content and calm, a welcome change from how tense she had been when this whole date started. They listened to the girls in front of them talk and laugh. Chloe looked so happy, it warmed Max’s heart.

“All things considered, I think that went well,” Max said after a while, breaking the silence. She glanced up at Victoria, who had one of those tiny smiles on her laps.

“I suppose so,” she answered, looking at Max as well. “Are you happy?”

Max nodded. “I know you aren’t her biggest fan, but Chloe’s been my best friend since I was a kid. It means a lot to see you guys get along.”

Now it was Victoria’s turn to nod. “We’re too similar. That’s all.”

The brunette was surprised to hear the other girl admit that, but she said nothing else, simply let the girls in front of them lead them to the beach.

They reached the end of the boardwalk after some time. Rachel gave them a wink as she led Chloe to the end of the dock, and Max took the hint, giving them some alone time. She led Victoria towards one of the benches, sitting her down, facing the water. 

She pulled out her camera, adjusting it and then aiming it at Victoria. Normally, Victoria would pose for the camera like a model, loving the attention. This time, however, she just smiled gently at Max, allowing her to capture that rare, genuine smile. Max pocketed the photo, knowing that was just for her.

“Thanks for doing this, Tori,” Max repeated, looking up at the other girl. “And for apologizing to them. I know this whole date was hard for you, but it was really important to me.”

“I know, Maxine,” Victoria cooed, reaching a hand up to brush hair out of Max’s face. She examined her freckles, memorizing them. Even when she showed PDA out in public, she was careful with her movements, ensuring that the only person who saw the softness in Victoria’s eyes was Max herself. She saw it, and met the intensity in Victoria’s gaze, smiling gently at her. “Anything for you.”

“Don’t let anyone tell you that you aren’t a softie,” Max responded, smirk on her lips. Victoria laughed then; a quiet laugh that sounded like music to the brunette’s ears. 

Before Max could say much else, she felt a hand on her cheek and words began to fail her. Moments like this made her easily speechless. She could remember all the times Victoria had been mean to her and everyone else when they first met, and she could remember the very first moment that Victoria gave her an expression similar to this one. She remembered how it felt to see a genuine and gentle human being behind the defense mechanism that she always had up. It had been so exciting back then and it was just as exciting now. Cloud nine followed her around, showing up whenever Victoria smiled at her, whenever she winked at her or touched her hand.

Victoria was a force to be reckoned with. She had always been jealous of Rachel’s ability to make everyone fall in love with her right off the bat. She had to be mean to gain respect, a bully to gain a following. It had never come naturally to her to be loved. It was why she pushed Max away so much, never even kissed her until the alcohol had taken away the boundaries between them. It was true that she hooked up with strangers before, but Max had been different. She didn’t understand that for a long time. Max loved her naturally, and it was confusing, she didn’t feel like she deserved it.

Her touch was usually rough, calculated, and careful. With Max, she was herself. She held Max’s cheek gently, rubbing her thumb across the freckles. She leaned in, not giving Max much room to say something else; she was always so talkative in moments like this, trying to hide her awkwardness.

Max sighed softly as she kissed her girlfriend back, feeling the familiar and warm feeling of another pair of lips on her own. She held onto Victoria’s suit jacket, pulling her close as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Victoria’s tongue dragged over her bottom lip gently and she resisted the urge to make any noise (they were in public, after all) as she invited her tongue in, refusing to break for air.

It was routine for them, unable to stop touching each other whenever they had the chance. Max had memorized every little thing about it, predicting Victoria’s every move, making their lips dance in perfect harmony. When they finally broke for air, Max had scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Victoria under her jacket. They touched foreheads together for a brief moment before Victoria leaned up and kissed her forehead, making Max actually giggle, like a schoolgirl in love.

Rachel and Chloe watched the scene from across the dock. Chloe had to admit it, Max looked happy as hell. Rachel glanced at her with a knowing expression and finally the blue-haired girl sighed. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you told me so, I get it. I’ll be nice, okay?” She argued, earning a grin from Rachel. “Don’t tell them I think they’re cute or I’ll kick your stupid ass.”

\------

The weekend went well, all things considered. Victoria was busy on Saturday so Max showed Rachel around Seattle with Chloe in tow, often holding food or ice cream in her hands. Rachel loved everything about the city -- rambling on and on about everything she saw, looking like a million dollars even when it began to rain.

Saturday night, they found themselves sitting at a cafe, sipping on late-night coffee and exchanging stories that were intended to embarrass Chloe. Max really liked Rachel -- she was good for Chloe and made her happy, which is all that Max cared about. Seeing them together warmed her heart.

As her friends rambled on and on about something, Max kept glancing at her phone, expecting a text from Victoria. It came after some time, making Max smile.

**Victoria:** Long day, come over later? Unless you have something better to do ;)

Chloe noticed and smirked, waving a hand in front of Max’s face. “Max? What’s got you so distracted all of a sudden? Vicky sending you dirty pics?”

Max’s face flushed. “No!”

“You sure?”

Rolling her eyes, Max set her phone down, taking a sip of her coffee. “Shut up.”

Rachel smiled, watching the two of them banter. “I have to admit, Maxi,” she began, taking a sip of her own drink. “When I heard you were dating Victoria I was worried you were under a witch’s spell or something. I was also super mad at you. But you two are actually cute. It really seems like she likes you. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her smile at all, let alone smile like that.”

“I can second that,” Chloe continued, shrugging. “She was always such a bitch in school. It’s weird to see her be, like, a real person.”

“She’s really sweet,” Max agreed, biting her lip back as she thought. “The first night I came over to her house for a project we had to do together. She gave me a box of film and told me not to think too hard about it but she just had it laying around and wasn’t going to use it.” She grinned at the memory, shaking her head. “I found the price tag on it later, she was never good at lying.”

“She was always the type to refuse to admit she has feelings,” Rachel commented.

Max nodded in agreement, taking a bite of the cookies they’d ordered for the table. “I really appreciate you guys trying with her.”

“Anything for you, like I said,” Chloe replied simply, grinning at her friend. “But only if there’s some things left just for us.”

“We’re the only pirates around here, Chloe, promise.”

“You guys are dorks.”

After they finished their food, the girls dropped Max off at Victoria’s before heading their own way. They had gotten a hotel room for the weekend; normally, Chloe stayed in the Caulfield’s guest bedroom, but they had understandably wanted to get their own room this weekend since Rachel was also here. After saying her goodbyes, Max walked her way up the familiar path towards the excessively large house in front of her.

Victoria still lived with her parents, although they were rarely home, if ever. She often had the house to herself. It was a large and fancy property, white on the outside with luxury cars in the driveway. It wasn’t something Max was used to but she wasn’t going to complain, she adored the ten million TV channels they had.

Victoria opened the door before she even had the chance to knock. Grinning widely, she greeted Max with a brief hug before inviting her in. She was dressed in her silk pajamas, wearing large slippers that Max made fun of sometimes, her hair still perfectly in place but her face without makeup.

“Took you long enough,” Victoria said as she closed the door behind her girlfriend, locking and bolting it before leading her down the hall with a hand on her back. “How was your day?”

Max shrugged, taking her bag off and setting it on the coffee table before she sat on the couch. The entire right side of the room was a screen into the backyard, the couches brilliant and expensive, the plasma TV almost as big as the wall. It looked like a room out of her wildest dreams, which it sort of was. 

“It was good,” she began once she was comfortable, shrugging off her jacket. “We showed Rachel around Seattle, all our favourite places. I took lots of pictures. It was a beautiful day. How was yours?”

Victoria rounded on the couch Max was on, moving to sit next to her, lifting her legs so they were on Max’s lap. “Boring.”

Max leaned her head on the back of the couch, examining her girlfriend’s expression to see if she was hiding anything. She wasn’t, so her day was just genuinely boring, and Max nodded. “Is that why you asked me to come over so late? Boredom? Or you just missed me?”

Victoria grinned slyly. “Both. I also got a gift for you today.”

She got off the couch, leaving a surprised Max sitting by herself. As she sat, she watched the cat climb across the top of the TV, snorting when he fell and looked disoriented for a moment. Victoria returned just in time to shoo him away from climbing back up, handing Max a box.

Curiously, the girl leaned forward on the couch and opened it up. Inside the box was a polaroid camera -- however, she was surprised to see what kind it was. Victoria had gone on and on about getting her a new and better quality one, but this one looked ten times older, like it had been through the ringer. Max recognized it instantly. A rare, vintage treasure, it was worth more than she’d ever care to admit.

“Holy shit,” Max muttered, lifting it out of the box slowly as if it would break. She wasn’t sure she’d ever use this the way it was meant to be used; it was too valuable, too amazing. “Victoria, where did you get this?!”

Victoria shrugged, looking pleased with herself. She sat next to Max, looking at the camera in question. “Your hipster ass talked about it one day, so I called some people. They dropped it off this morning. I know it’s not the brand new camera I promised you but I couldn’t resist. Your face was worth it.” She wrinkled her nose. “It’s kind of ugly, but do you like it?”

Max was speechless. After a few seconds of silence, she set it down on the table and threw herself against Victoria, wrapping her into a big hug. The other girl hugged her bag just as tight, happy that she was happy.

They stayed there like that for a few seconds before Max adjusted herself so that she was laying on Victoria’s shoulder, almost sitting in her lap. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of it. Victoria had forced her to get instagram so now she was updating it daily with stupid photos about her life. She hadn’t seen the purpose in it at first but it quickly became addicting and she understood Victoria’s obsession with it.

She posted the photo, watching as people began to comment, including Chloe who called it “dope” and Rachel who replied and said “why does it look broken?”

She smirked and locked her phone screen, setting it down on the table before she leaned back against Victoria.

Victoria seemed to be studying her, oddly silent. Her piercing eyes dug holes into Max and she went from calm to slightly uncomfortable. Meeting the other’s eyes, she raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for her to say something. 

Eventually, Victoria broke the silence. “Maxine, would you like to go on a trip with me?”

Tilting her head, Max’s expression changed to one of curiosity. “Where?”

Victoria began to stutter through, clearing her throat. Nervous Victoria was a rarity. “For Christmas holidays my family often goes skiing in the alps. I was thinking maybe you’d want to come with me this year. If not, it’s fine, I don’t really care either way.”

She thought about it. Skipping Christmas with her family wasn’t her biggest concern -- Christmases were boring these days without Chloe and William there to entertain her -- it was more the fact that she realized this was essentially Victoria’s way of asking her to meet her parents. Victoria had met Max’s parents a few times before, but they weren’t the nicest people, so it hadn’t been a big concern to Max. This, though?

“Are you sure?” She asked, frowning. “I’ve never been skiing before, I would probably be super boring.”

“I can teach you.”

Max bit her lip, thinking hard. She wanted to say yes but wanted to make sure that Victoria was sure. “You want me to meet your parents?”

Victoria paused. She’d always been so protective of her personal life, not even letting her friends meet her parents. She had refused to let anyone into her life in a way that could make it hurt when she left. Max, though, had burst into her life like a firework, forcing her way into Victoria’s heart and making it hard to remember why she worked so hard to protect it. She had forgotten all her past heartbreak, all her past pain. All she knew now was that Max made her happier than she’d ever felt, and that’s all she decided to focus on.

“I do,” she replied, smiling gently at Max, who echoed the smile. “They’re total hipsters, too, they’ll love you. My dad helped me get in contact with the guy who had that camera --”

“You told them about me?”

Victoria _blushed,_ a sight so rare it warmed Max’s heart. “Yes.”

The brunette chuckled, raising a hand to place it on Victoria’s cheek gently. “Then yes, I’ll be more than happy to spend Christmas with you. How are you gonna top this gift, though?” She challenged teasingly, leaning in to kiss her quickly.

“I can think of a few ways.”

Max laughed then, kissing her once more before adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. Victoria was the taller and more boney one of the two, and she quickly adjusted herself to follow Max’s lead, like she typically did whenever Max set her mind on something. Sitting with her back against the couch, she looked up as the photographer as she sat in her lap, straddling her comfortably and smiling down at her.

Victoria felt her heart leap into her chest and she resisted the urge to get emotional, pushing it down. Max was feeling the same but she was less likely to hide it. Looking at Victoria’s pretty face, she leaned down to kiss her cheek softly before pulling away. No one else could see Victoria like this, no one else could touch her so gently, no one else could taste the softness of her skin under their lips, except for Max.

“Max,” she began suddenly, waiting for Max to meet her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed at the use of her nickname -- it only really happened during intimate moments for the most part. Victoria paused, the words on the tip of her tongue. She wasn’t sure why speaking them scared her. It was like the final barrier, between them, the final wall.

Once she said it, she couldn’t take it back. Max would know everything, and have every power in the world to hurt her. She could leave tomorrow, tearing away from Victoria, leaving behind a shell of the vulnerable girl she had become. She could break every part of her. Giving Max that kind of power seemed so dangerous.

And yet, for once, Victoria Chase _wanted_ to be that vulnerable.

“What is it, Tori?” Max asked after a few seconds, looking at the other girl in concern. Victoria made her decision, and decided to jump out of the airplane headfirst, not caring if her parachute came out or not.

“I love you,” she said, her voice quieter than expected. Max’s eyes widened but she kept their eyes locked, even if she was increasingly nervous. The stupid hipster had wormed her way into her heart and she couldn’t resist it, try as she might.

Max didn’t respond with words at first. Instead, she cupped Victoria’s cheeks and pulled her into a passionate and sudden kiss. Victoria reacted right away, putting a hand on Max’s back while the other hand reached up to tangle into messy brunette hair. When they parted for air, she kept her eyes closed. 

“I love you, too, Victoria,” Max whispered, smiling against Victoria’s lips before she kissed her once more. Victoria thought she might just burst at the seams but she kissed her back with just as much vigour. 

Before long they found themselves lying down, Victoria with her back on the couch and Max above her, giggling when she heard Victoria make a sound similar to an “oof” in protest. She didn’t fight it, though, even giggling herself when she felt Max’s hand creep up her silk pajama shirt, gripping at whatever she could reach.

She didn’t care about anything but this. For once, Victoria Chase was happy. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine the stupid hipster who had bothered her on that first day would be the cause of it. But as she laid there and let Max treat her like she’d never been treated before, she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
